200 Things I am NOT allowed to do at Titan's Tower
by NinjaInPyjamas
Summary: Random... yup! Awesome... oh yeah! Epic... you know it! Face-palm guarantee... bingo! Bra... wait, what? Be ready for 200 awesome and crazy things that we aren't allowed to do in Titan's Tower!
1. Hair Gel, Slender, and Pikachu

**Hi guys!**

**Welcome to this soon to be 20 chapter of things I am NOT supposed to do!**

**Enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY HOUSE MY STORY AND TACOS. I don't own Teen Titans...**

* * *

**1. I will not steal Robin's endless supply of hair gel and give it to other Teen Titans.**

"Beast Boy! Have you seen my hair-" Robin stopped, looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's uniform was really slicked and his hair obviously gelled straight up. "Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Don't lie!" Robin accused.

Starfire levitated into the room. "Friend Robin, is there anything troubling you?"

"Yes!" Robin complained and looked at Starfire. His jaw dropped. "DID YOU STEAL MY GEL TOO?"

Starfire had her uniform, like Beast Boy's, also slicked. Her hair was put in all different directions. "Of course not friend Robin! I may have used it for some potential cooking, but that's all."

Robin facepalmed himself. "This cannot get any worse."

He dropped himself on the couch and closed his eyes, just as he heard Raven and Cyborg come in the room. "For Batman's sake! Look at-" He gaped at Cyborg and Raven's outfit. They had both gelled everything.

"Like my head? It's shinier." Cyborg made puppy eyes.

Raven gave Robin the _make-no-comment-on-this-or-I-will-steal-your-soul- a-thousand-times-over_ glare.

"Now it can't get any worse…" Robin facepalmed repetitively.

"Well, there's one more person…" Beast Boy nervously shifted in his seat.

"WHO IS IT!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ah….. only Slade, Brother Blood, the Brain, Trigon, Madame Rouge, Blackfire, all the Hive students, Monsieur Mallah, Kitten, Fang, Plasmus, Cheshire, Mother Mae-Eye, the Puppet King, Atlas, Adonis, Control Freak, Kataru, Punk Rocket, Cardiac, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Malchior, Ding Dong Daddy, Cinderblock, Trident, Dr. Light, Steamroller, Warp, Psimon, Johnny Rancid, the Gordonians, Red X, Overload, Jason Todd, the Joker, Jigsaw, Catwoman, the Volturi, Hotstreak, Optimus Prime, Orochimaru, XANA, Team Rocket, Vilgax, the Highbreed, and a bunch of other out of place villains!" Beast boy cheerfully said.

Robin fainted.

* * *

**2. I will not become Starfire's new English tutor.**

"Hi Robin, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX X XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X X X?" Starfire cheerfully asked.

Robin fainted.

* * *

**3. I will not introduce Starfire to Slender.**

"Eek! It's Slender!" Starfire used her eye lasers and pwned the computer.

* * *

**4. I will not invite Slade, Brother Blood, the Brain, Trigon, Madame Rouge, Blackfire, all the Hive students, Monsieur Mallah, Kitten, Fang, Plasmus, Cheshire, Mother Mae-Eye, the Puppet King, Atlas, Adonis, Control Freak, Kataru, Punk Rocket, Cardiac, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Malchior, Ding Dong Daddy, Cinderblock, Trident, Dr. Light, Steamroller, Warp, Psimon, Johnny Rancid, the Gordonians, Red X, Overload, Jason Todd, the Joker, Jigsaw, Catwoman, the Volturi, Hotstreak, Optimus Prime, Orochimaru, XANA, Team Rocket, Vilgax, the Highbreed, and a bunch of other out of place villains to a sleepover.**

*Ding Dong*

Raven opened the door.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!"

"Well SCREW!"

* * *

**5. I will not give the Titan's keys to a insanely giant mob of Robin's fangirls.**

*Door opens*

Robin smiled. "Ahh.. I bet it's one of the Titans."

"SHRIEK!"

Robin frowned. "Oh screw."

* * *

**6. I will not edit Beast Boy's résumé to Cheese Palace.**

Name: Harry Beast Potter Boy

Age: 235.53 x4

Experience: Defeated Voldemort -5 times. Eaten 54935083498 tacos at a shack at once.

Interests: Eating Pie, Creeping Team Rocket, Watching My Little Pony

Needless to say, Beast Boy did not get the job.

* * *

**7. I will not adjust Cyborg's circuits.**

"Hello Amigo, would you like to dance, my friend?" Cyborg held hands with Robin.

"Excuse me?" Robin looked at Cyborg.

"Oh lala, I would like to lick that tasty hair of yours." Cyborg smiled.

Robin fainted.

8. I will not sell Tickets to a Pikachu vs Starfire match.

"DUN DUN DUN. THE BIG MATCH IS COMING GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!" Pikachu randomly fell down in front of Starfire.

"Aww… how cute!" Starfire smiled.

"Pika… CHU!" Pikachu emitted a shock through Starfire.

BZZT! You may have guessed what happened. Here's a hint. Pikachu crumbled into ashes.

* * *

**9. I will not dress up as Robin for Halloween.**

*Ding Dong*

Robin opened the door to see five other identical Robins.

Robin groaned. "Not again!"

* * *

**10. I will not use my super duper Harry Potter Imperio spell on Beast Boy.**

Beast boy walked up to Raven. "Will you please be my wife? I will bathe you and clean you and-"

The sound of wood crashing filled the air.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Review..**


	2. Tea cups, Mustard, and Rabid Kittens

**Hullo!**

**This chapter is by the other author. Guess who!**

**DISCLAIMER: I might not won't never not maybe perhaps own neither or either Teen Titans… WHAT?**

* * *

**11. I will not free Raven's emoticlones.**

Happy threw a water balloon at Beast Boy, while Timid frantically tried to hide under the couch. Rude was insulting Robin with words that would make this story's rating go sky high, as Lust and Love blew kisses at unsuspecting fan boys. Brave was kicking the TV, Intelligence was boring Cyborg to sleep mode, Wisdom was stealing Raven's books, and Rage was going around killing villains and background characters.

"Heh heh… oops."

* * *

**12. I will not write FanFiction about the Titans when they know where I live.**

Robin clicked on the newest Teen Titans FanFiction, and after one minute, he grabbed a birdarang, threw it at the computer, took out his Bo staff, and began to repeatedly whack it until it exploded. Then he headed for the exit to the city, followed by an angry Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven.

* * *

**13. I will not re-rewire Cyborg. EVER.**

"INCOMING!" Beast Boy ran around the Tower screaming, being chased by Cyborg, who was making kissing noises.

"Come to mama, darling! Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?" he said in a falsetto.

The good news was that all the villains ran away in fear of MOTHER CYBORG.

* * *

**14. I will not tell Beast Boy to challenge Raven to a Duel.**

"Hey Raven! Check out my deck!" Beast Boy waved a deck of cards around. "Wanna duel me? Huh? Huh?"

Without looking up from her book, Raven drew her sword, slashed the cards into shreds, and cut the changeling's belt, dropping his pants to the ground, before returning it to the sheath with a metallic scraping sound.

"Oh… THAT kind of duel."

* * *

**15. I will not invite Slade on a picnic.**

Slade stared at the pink tea cups, cucumber sandwiches, and the absurdly-old-fashion-y dressed Titans, and cocked and eyebrow exasperatedly. "Really?"

"Uhh…"

"You know I prefer the purple tea cups!"

* * *

**16. I will not steal Starfire's mustard.**

Starfire happily waltzed into the common room, happily danced around the couch, happily pirouetted over to the kitchen and happily opened the fridge elegantly.

Thirteen not-so-happy seconds later, a happy Starfire began to pour mustard into her mouth, leaving a dying body on the floor.

Starfire grinned half-naively-half-wickedly, and said, "I just love mustard. Don't you?"

* * *

**17. I will not steal Raven's Fanfictions about her and Beast Boy and re-enact them for the other Titans.**

"Oh… but Sir Beast Boy, we may never be together! Thou art too good for me!"

"Ah, but the wisdom of the moon doth reflect in the luminous pools of your eyes, fair maiden. To bequeath this humble moment, I ask of thee… may I have this dance?"

"Oh, Sir Beast Boy! The sound of your voice hath such-"

Raven stood up, waved her hand, and summoned a very threatening continent above the common room.

She smirked. "Continue."

* * *

**18. I will not give Robin's fans photos of him working out.**

"One two three! One two three! One two-"

_Klick._

"What the-" Robin sat up just in time to see a mob of crazed fangirls and fanboys waving pictures, storming over, and squealing with delight and utter madness.

Within the mob, Robin grit his teeth. _I WILL have my revenge._

* * *

**19. I will not bring Terra back to life.**

"Hey everybody! Guess who's ba-"

A blue laser, explosive boomerang, green bolts, tiger, and magic-enveloped continent crashed down on the spot where the bearer of deadly news had once been standing.

"NO."

* * *

**20. I will not adopt a rabid kitten for Beast Boy.**

"Here, Beast Boy! Hold this!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Aw… it has a widdle ribbon and cutesy-wootsy little-AHHHG! IT'S BITING ME! I THINK I'M DYING! CALL THE COPS! THE FIREMEN! THE PARAMEDICS! ANYONE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ME!

"Uh? Can't hear you from behind this rabid-kitten-proof door. Can you repeat that?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**So… that's it! It seems the Titans want to kill me many times over…**

**See you next time!**

**PS: Who's excited for the upcoming movie **_**Frozen**_**? I know I am!**


End file.
